hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bodoro
|name = Bodoro |kana = ボドロ |rōmaji = Bodoro |japanese voice = Eiji Takemoto (1999) Naoki Bandō (2011) |english voice = Steve Olson (1999) Doug Stone (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 22 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Grey |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Martial Artist 287th Hunter Exam Examinee #191 |image gallery = yes}} Bodoro (ボドロ, Bodoro) was a martial artist and examinee #191 during the 287th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 23 Appearance Bodoro was a muscular senior man with a prominent chin, mustache and long gray hair tied in a ponytail. He was always seen wearing the typical robes of a martial artist. In the 1999 anime adaptation, he is colored with darker hair, giving him a slightly more youthful appearance. Personality Bodoro adhered to a personal code of honor that prevented him from fighting children, regardless of what their combat ability may be.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 32 Plot Hunter Exam arc Bodoro manages to be one of the 24 candidates who passes Lippo's 3rd PhaseHunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 22 and manages to reach the 4th Phase of the exam on Zevil Island. During this phase he fights and defeats Ryu and is qualified for the Final Phase of the exam. In Netero's interview, Bodoro claims #44 caught his attention the most and would rather not fight #99 or #405 due to his personal code of not fighting children. Bodoro fights against Hisoka, in the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. He is unable to injure the magician despite his experience as a fighter. When knocked down to the floor, Hisoka whispers something in Bodoro's ear, which shocks the martial artist to the extent that he surrenders immediately. To this day, it is uncertain what exactly was said between them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 4, Chapter 35 His next fight against Leorio is delayed, as Leorio doesn't feel it fair that Bodoro has to fight while wounded. However, when the fight finally begins, Killua interferes by stabbing Bodoro through the chest with his bare hand from behind, killing him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 36 Abilities & Powers Bodoro was capable enough to reach the final round of the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam. Having passed the first two phases of the Hunter Exam, he is sure to have above-average stamina and agility. As a martial artist, Bodoro is bound to be proficient at some form of combat, presumably involving his spear and shield, although he fought in the last trial barehanded. His overall power probably exceeded Pokkle's, since Killua was not averse to fighting him. Netero viewed Leorio and him as evenly matched, with Bodoro having the upper hand in terms of experience, but losing to Leorio in terms of combat skill.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 37 Although he was effortlessly defeated by Hisoka in the final round, taking a severe beating in the process, he refused to give up until the magician whispered something in his ear, and did not back down from the subsequent fight. Battles Trivia * A common theory is that what Hisoka whispered to Bodoro was something along the lines of: "If you don't forfeit, I am going to fight the children", having somehow heard, or just assumed, that Bodoro cared about them. Anime and Manga Differences * In Nippon Animation's anime adaptation, Bodoro exhibits signs of a rivalry with Goz, a fellow martial artist and exam participant, during the Hunter Exam. This rivalry is set aside in the dire circumstances of Lippo's "bonus stage" after the Trick Tower, in which the two assist Hanzo in reeling in Gon and Geretta during the ''tsunami''.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 19 (1999) * In Nippon Animation's anime adaptation, it is confirmed that Bodoro took the 286th Hunter Exam but failed in the 1st Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 26 (1999) * In the 2011 Anime Adaptation, Tonpa introduces Bodoro as "the ''Kung Fu'' Master" to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio before the start of the 1st Phase.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 3 (2011) Translations around the World References fr:Bodoro ru:Бодоро es:Bodoro Category:Male characters Category:Examinee Category:Deceased characters